The Drabbles of the Arrancar
by Lady Natsume
Summary: sister fic of new story, Arrancar, the fifty drabbles of arrancar, Ichigo, Hichigo and Zangetsu. IchiHime implied RenRuki HisaBya HitsuHina GinMatsu


The Fifty Drabbles of Orihime's Arrancar in Ichigo's Inner World

This is the accompanying of a new story I am writing for bleach. Please wait till you read all of the Drabbles before reading my new story, **Arrancar, **so that you can get a feel for what Ichigo and these Arrancar are feeling.

Notes:

The three Arrancar as well as the younger Orihime will be explained in the new story. There is a good chance that the sequel to the story will have a lemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. However I do own the three Arrancar, their swords and the complete twist to the actual story line.

**Meeting**

The first time Ichigo, Hichigo and Zangetsu met the two Arrancar, Yuki and Sayu, was the first day that Ichigo had gotten a black eye for insulting the girl's sword.

"_Listen Sayu-san. I really don't believe your Arrancar, hollows or even souls. You don't have masks or rietsu."_

_The brown haired girl summoned the flames of hell. "Carrot-top– teme, will you please close your eyes for a moment?"_

_Ichigo shrugged and closed his eyes. _

_He later woke up to the feel of excruciating pain in his left eye. Although his Hollow was laughing his ass off he was completely in touch with the fact that the girl's Zanpukto was in her hand. _

" _I could heal that but that would mean I was a soul huh, carrot to -teme?"_

**Leave**

Sayu always remembered the reaction of Ichigo. And loves to ponder the fact that he couldn't have looked sillier.

"_What?!"_

"_You heard us carrot-top. We can't have you in Las Notches any longer."_

"_Why?!"_

_Sayu's laughter echoed around the clearing. A cold, humorless laugh._

"_Orihime-chan is scared for your well being. And as Arrancar destined to serve her, we will do whatever it takes to keep her happy. Understand?"_

_Ichigo gave another one of his determined smirks to the two._

"_Sorry I can't leave Inoue, at least not yet."_

Sayu knew that their relationship was important. But the fact that Orihime meant something to her and the other Arrancar left little doubt that he would have his hands full trying to prove himself to them.

**Sleeping**

The first time Hichigo asked about Tsukiko's sleeping patterns.

"_Oi, when do ya sleep?"_

_Tsukiko looked at the bleached form of the "carrot-top". _

"_Pardon?"_

"_Ya heard me"_

_Tsukiko stood with a blank look contemplating the hollow's question._

"_I suffer from insomnia, sometimes Hime-chan sings me to sleep."_

_The hollow looked at her weirdly. _

"_Why not just ask her to sing ya to sleep every night."_

_Tsukiko let her trademark uneven smirk slip onto her face._

"_Sometimes its because it brings up nightmare's for the both of us. Especially if she sings it to Yuki-chan and Sayu-chan."_

' _It reminds us of when we sang it to her after her brother died. When we were alive.' She added silently._

Tsukiko never knew that Orihime also sang it to make them happy.

**Happiness **

Ichigo and Sayu talk about their differences.

"_Were not that different Sayu."_

"_Carrot-top, you choose not to see the differences."_

"_No, were both dead, use soul slayers, things like that. Hell we even died the same way."_

_Sayu stopped walking, still not facing Ichigo. _

"_Carrot-top, when you have lived as long as I have you will learn things that most philosophers don't realize until their deathbed."_

"_What do you mean, Sayu?"_

"_You became a shinigami to help those around you and the rest of the world. I did it because of my friend's death and to keep the other friend alive. Your soul slayer balances everything out and protects those around you. Mine slays without hesitation and kills enemies, not just protect my friend. You're supposed "death" was of choice, mine was forced. I chose to help the one closest to me and you chose to accept a fate most would kill not to have." _

_Ichigo stood silenced behind her._

"_You have been told that if your hollow would leave you, it could cause a huge threat. But do you know what everyone doesn't understand?"_

_Ichigo merely shook his head no._

"_Were all part of the bigger picture. Past, present, and future are all just ways of characterizing what is, was and is going to happen based on something. Nobody, dead or alive, can change that. We are all people. That's it. A minnow in an ocean. Those at the top of the scale think they're the big shots but their not. The world is made up of people. All of which are replaceable."_

"_Carrot-top, my mom used to tell me that there are people in this world that are needed and people who aren't. But the truth is that no one is needed. Not me, not you, no one."_

" _Maybe you're right Sayu. Maybe we do have differences but I know that even if were all not important we still are happy in the time we're alive, or dead I suppose."_

_Ichigo never noticed that Sayu had a smile on her face. Or the fact that she looked like someone had accepted her flaws and all, just like her family._

Not that she would tell him that. Not even under threat of death.

**Late **

Ichigo will NEVER be late.

" _Please?"_

"_No"_

"_Please with those freaky Gumi's you like so much?"_

"_Carrot-top, you are so freaking sick"_

"_Why can't I just be late this once?"_

"_Because"_

"_Because why?"_

"_Do I ask why you sleep?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Do I ask why you don't make out with Kon-san?"_

"_Well, no"_

"_See! So don't ask why I'm not going to let you be late."_

_Ichigo sighed. "Fine"_

_Sayu did a happy dance in her head._

_Ichigo was forever oblivious to the fact that Sayu and Yuki came to his house while he was at school to snoop and play games. All of which they did in upmost secrecy because of Ichigo's present scowl. _

_After all, nobody can be happy with that scowl around._

Ichigo still has no idea what the two do after he leaves.

**Habits**

The habits of Yuki and Sayu, as witnessed by Ichigo, Zangetsu and Hichigo.

"_Don't"_

_He smirked._

"_Don't" the warning was obvious._

_Disregarding her warning, he dipped the jellybean into the red bean paste._

_Happily munching on it while sitting on a blue building._

_Ichigo looked ready to hurl._

_Hichigo looked green._

_Zangetsu looked bored._

_Without warning(Although she warned him before hand plenty.) her fist made contact with his head. _

_Sayu grumbled to herself._

"_Honestly, the shit you pick up from Orihime-chan, Yuki-chan. I swear to freaking god that I will start at your head and end at your feet and break every bone in-between twice."_

Please Read and Review

Sincerely,~

Lady Natsume


End file.
